russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 to boost ratings with 4 new shows
April 3, 2015 Sequestered TV station IBC-13 now on its 55th anniversary,anaged to keep up with the network battle despite the dominance of giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7. The no. 3 network is gearing up to boost its rating standing with the launch of 4 new shows, like dramas and teen-oriented fantasy series to prove that it is a Superstar Network, and some changes on the network’s programming operations. Back in "glorious" Martial Law days, IBC-13 was the number 1 network to watch in the 70's and 80's. As the network who brought us such classic TV shows as Tarzan, Iskul Bukol, T.O.D.A.S., Chicks to Chicks, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Maricel Live!, Hapi House, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Sic O'Clock News, Loveliness, Eh Kasi Babae!, Oras Engkantada, Pinoy Thriller, Ula ang Batang Gubat, Computer Man, Goin' Bananas, Barrio Balimbing, Sitak si Jack, among others. Now, IBC-13 becoming the phenomenal network on Philippine TV history topped TV ratings lists and remains it to the number 3, thanks to the NBA and PBA games, the game shows like Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, the Viva-produced reality singing talent search Born to be a Superstar, light fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess and the light action superserye Voltron Man both are topped the TV ratings. Last year, the Kapinoy network did a successful programming of 25% sports events and 100% entertainment combined for 70% more quality dramas, 15% more fantasy and action, 5% less comedy, 10% reality and game shows, just like the two other networks whose programming within heavy dramas, and we'd focus for the masses, more tear jerking heavy dramas, feel-good habit, action and family viewing. Home to the PBA and NBA basketball, these four new shows will banner IBC-13’s programming this April, one is fantasy, the other is kilig-serye based on the 2014 hit Taiwanovela and third one is the return of Korean drama. Michelle Vito, a Teen Kontrabida and now is IBC-13's homegrown artist, will topbill the lead role herself named as Princess Charm, the fantasy melodrama which the network claims to be the new kind of fantaserye, will premiere on April 6, at 3:15PM. Supporting her are Andre Paras, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews and Kobe Paras. IBC-13 is also producing the local version of the 2014 hit Taiwanovela and now is the romantic comedy-drama series Fall In Love With Me. Featuring teen actress Sue Ramirez and the new Kapinoy actor Aljur Abrenica. The drama series will premiere also on April 6, at 8:30PM, as the teleserye Dahil Ba Sa Kanya airs 9:15PM. The much-awaited comeback of Korean drama for TreseBella primetime: Only You, My Love, which is premiered on April 6, from Monday to Friday at 10PM. The hottest Korean stars Han Chae-ah, Sung Hyuk and Ji Joo-yeon lead the cast of this TV series. Channel 2 and 7 gaining to the drama before fielding its children's drama geared towards youngsters. Some afternoon dramas like the children's teleserye Anna Luna (2:30PM) starring Abby Bautista. Since young stars from ABS-CBN and GMA 7 freely appear in TV5 shows. Oh My G!'s star Janella Salvador, who she's star in IBC's top-rater Janella: A Teen Princess while GMA's Drew Arellano, for one, host for IBC-13's primetime top-rater Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Sunday 7PM). When the network decided to be its weeknight primetime will be horizontal programming from Monday to Friday, hopefully the network will also be more exciting and refreshing primetime block Kapinoy Primetime tried to compete with ABS-CBN and GMA for the horizonal programming with the teleseryes (same set of shows throughout the week) like the feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess (5:45PM) starring the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador as one of IBC's longest running and most successful fantaseryes, an action-packed superserye Voltron Man (7:45PM) starring the Action Prince AJ Muhlach and the teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo (8:30PM) starring the the Jewel of Drama Cristine Reyes, Christopher de Leon and Slater Young dominating the primetime slot in the ratings game. 'IBC’s Summer Primetime (print ad)' Monday-Friday * Janella: A Teen Princess (5:45PM) (Janella Salvador) (in HD) * Express Balita (6:30PM) (Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar) * Voltron Man (7:45PM) (AJ Muhlach) (in HD) * Fall In Love With Me (8:30PM) (Sue Ramirez and Aljur Abrenica) (in HD) * Dahil Ba Sa Kanya (9:15PM) (Cristine Reyes) (in HD) * Only You, My Love (TreseBella) (10PM) * La Tempestad (TreseBella) (10:30PM) * News Team 13 (11PM) (Jay Sonza and Czarinah Lusuegro) Saturday * PBA (4PM) (James Yap) * Express Balita Weekend (6PM) (Vincent Santos and Cathy Eigenmann) * Maya Loves Sir Chief (6:30PM) (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) * Love Notes (7:15PM) (Joe DMango) (in HD) * T.O.D.A.S. (8:30PM) (Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Melanie Marquez, Hans Mortel, Bobby Yan, Sam Pinto, Victor Anastacio) * ONE FC (9:30PM) (in HD) * Viva Box Office (10:30PM) Sunday * PBA (3PM) (James Yap) * Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (7PM) (Drew Arellano) * Express Balita Weekend (8PM) (Vincent Santos and Cathy Eigenmann) * Born to be a Superstar (8:30PM) (Anja Aguilar) * Dingdong n’ Lani (9:30PM) (Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha) * Sunday Sinemaks (10:30PM)